


【米英｜普设】《他来听我的演唱会》

by QuejiuFinch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuejiuFinch/pseuds/QuejiuFinch





	【米英｜普设】《他来听我的演唱会》

01.  
2017年，十二月的北京，仍是一如既往地冷。  
亚瑟·柯克兰刚下飞机便感受到了独属于北京冬天的寒冷气息扑面而来，他狠狠地打了个寒颤，将身上并不是很厚实的风衣裹紧了一些。飞机上太过暖和，让他险些忘记现在的北京是冬天了。  
事实上，他就是忘记了，毕竟他刚从南半球回来。  
亚瑟·柯克兰将自己的脸挡在了层层叠叠的口罩和围巾下，他伸出手看了看挂在腕上金色的表，不断地跺着脚朝外面张望着。上飞机之前已经与友人约好了时间来接他，现下已经快到约定的时间了，而友人还没有出现。亚瑟拖着笨重的行李箱随意地找了处地方站着，修长的手指在手机屏幕上摁着，在给那位“不守时”的友人发着短信催促他快些来到。偶尔有人从他的身边经过，会侧目打量着那个靠在墙边的男子——虽然大部分容貌都被挡在了口罩下，但那双祖母绿的眼睛太漂亮了，令人移不开眼睛。有这么漂亮眼睛的人，长相也一定不会差到哪里去的。  
亚瑟望着手机上那一条显示已经发送成功的短信，不知道怎么地有些烦躁，他将围巾重新系了一次，松松垮垮的挂在自己的脖子上；这种烦躁感在有人从他面前经过就要多看上他几眼之后，更加强烈了。  
他叹了口气，将手伸进风衣口袋里揣着，却不慎碰到了某张邀请函。亚瑟的动作顿了一下，那张邀请函与他而言简直像烫手山芋一样，他手指僵了一会儿，稍纵即逝。他想，如果没有答应来北京就好了，干嘛给自己找罪受。  
“嘿！柯克兰！”亚瑟听见有人叫他的名字，他拨开额头前的碎发看着来人——是王耀，那个约他来中国却差点放他鸽子将他扔在机场的友人。  
许久不见王耀，他将自己的长发剪短了不少，看起来干脆利落不少，亚瑟也差点没有认出来——如果他不叫自己的名字的话。王耀走上前来，将自己一头青霜利落的短发在亚瑟面前甩了甩，他伸手拍了拍亚瑟的肩膀略带歉意地说道：“不好意思，北京的路况你也知道，来的路上堵车了。”虽然是在对亚瑟表达歉意，但是却是笑着说的，让亚瑟很怀疑王耀话中的真实性。  
“你等很久了吗？”王耀问。  
亚瑟摇了摇头，将围巾重新系好，戴上了墨镜拖着行李箱朝着外面走去，整个动作一气呵成，熟练得让王耀有些反应不过来。“走吧。”亚瑟说，他可是一点都不想再在这里待下去了。  
望着亚瑟清瘦的背影，王耀突然摇头笑了笑，还是和当年一模一样的性子，一点都没变。他将自己的手机拿了出来，编辑了一条短信发了出去：  
“人已经接到，赶来路上，别着急。”  
发完这条短信的王耀似乎心情更好了，收起手机踏着轻快的步子跟上了前方有些狼狈想要逃离机场这个人多地方的亚瑟·柯克兰。  
“柯克兰！你别那么着急啊，你等等我啊！”  
亚瑟充耳不闻，脚下的步伐加快了不少。

亚瑟与王耀一前一后地走出了机场。亚瑟坐在自己的行李箱上，高度的问题让他抬起头望着面前的中国男人，他问：“你开车来的吗？”  
“来接你怎么可以不开自己的车呢，不然多掉你自己的身价啊。”王耀伸手想去拍亚瑟的脸，被后者灵活地躲开了。亚瑟皱起眉，在墨镜和口罩的重重遮挡下王耀看不清他现在的表情，“你快去开车行吗，站在冷风里聊天是你王大经纪人的新爱好吗？”  
“噗嗤。”王耀笑了出来，再一次伸手去拍亚瑟的脸，这一次被他逮了个正着。亚瑟只能感觉到自己的脸上被王耀轻轻地拍了两下，然后听见他道：“坐着等我一会，我去取车。”他像哄小孩一样哄着亚瑟，令亚瑟整个人都不适起来。  
他恨不得在这里给王耀一脚，这么多年过去了还是那个调调，一点都没变。“快去取车，快冻死了。”亚瑟藏在墨镜下的眼睛翻了个白眼。王耀见他被自己逗炸毛了，整个人心情更加好了不好，再一次叮嘱亚瑟不要到处乱走，高高兴兴地去取车了。  
亚瑟看着王耀愉快的身影有些气结，这只老狐狸依旧是这么不着调，总能气得人说不出话来，还想暴揍他一顿。亚瑟冲他愉快的背影竖了竖中指，口袋中的手机在这时也震动了起来。  
亚瑟将手机拿了出来，陌生号码的短信：  
“听说你到北京了，有机会聚一聚吗？”  
一个他烂熟于心的陌生号码。  
他望着手机上的那条陌生号码的短信愣了一会儿，突然想起了自己口袋里的那张邀请函，方才还被他视作是烫手山芋一样的邀请函。  
亚瑟在口袋中放了很久的邀请函拿了出来，头一回仔细阅读起这张邀请函上的内容。  
“亚瑟·柯克兰先生亲启：  
阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯先生将于十二月三十一日在北京举办自己solo十周年巡回演唱会，同时将启动solo十周年巡回演唱会，在此想邀请柯克兰先生作为神秘嘉宾参加琼斯的solo十周年演唱会。”  
没有署名。  
亚瑟伸手抚上了邀请函上被烫上了金的那段话，solo十周年吗，他都solo十周年了啊。亚瑟眯起眼睛，像是想起了什么，突然便轻笑了出来。他觉得有些好笑，这封邀请函里字里行间都在强调solo十周年，在作秀给谁看呢。  
亚瑟还是觉得这张邀请函像烫手山芋，拿在手里那么令人讨厌，恨不得马上丢掉。同时他更加后悔自己一个头脑发热便买了机票来北京了，放着好好的假期不去享受，来这里给自己添堵。  
“嘿，亚瑟，你在想什么呢。”王耀开着自己的路虎来接亚瑟的时候便看见他坐在行李箱上，手中拿着一张小小的邀请函，不知道想什么想的出神。王耀将车停到亚瑟的面前，打开了车门冲还在发愣的英国人打了个响指。“你到底在想什么呢，想的这么出神。”他看了一眼亚瑟手中的邀请函，从英国人的手中抽了出来，粗略的看了两眼有些恨铁不成钢的拍了拍面前人的脸蛋：“这种东西值得你发愣这么久吗？亚瑟·柯克兰，你可越来越长进了。”他将亚瑟的行李箱拿了过来，放进了自己车的后备箱里，催促着人上车：“这种东西值得你这么上心，你还真是长进了不少。”  
亚瑟耸了耸肩，表示随便王耀怎么说便钻进了车里。  
王耀撑着下巴思考了一会，觉得这人还是一点都没变，倔脾气和当年如出一辙，拿他一点办法都没有，最后放弃了思考，坐进了驾驶座里开着车缓缓驶出了机场。

北京的冬天还是和亚瑟第一次来时一模一样，凛冽的寒风迎面刮在行人的脸上使得人脸颊一阵发疼，路上来往的行人都裹紧了自己身上的御寒衣物，顶着寒风快步朝着自己的目的地走去。亚瑟靠在车窗上，听见了寒风刮在了车窗玻璃上的声音觉得耳膜生疼。他一直不喜欢北京的冬天，刺骨的寒风像刀一样刮在人的身上，天气也比伦敦来的干燥许多，并且更加寒冷。  
王耀从后视镜里看到亚瑟从除了机场之后就是一副萎靡不振的样子，心里有些担心，嘴上还是不饶人，打趣道：“怎么？被那封邀请函给气到了？”  
“没有。”亚瑟很快回答，“我怎么会被那种东西气到。”他的嘴角勾起一个弧度，从王耀这个角度看去很像是嘲讽的笑容。  
王耀将车打了个转儿，在路口的红灯处停了下来。他点了根烟，问：“那你怎么回事，从机场出来一直是一副恹恹的样子，像是真的被刺激到了一样。”  
亚瑟摇了摇头，他侧眸看见车窗外车水马龙的北京街道，此时真是下班的高峰期，整个马路上都挤满了来往的车辆，他们行进的脚步变得愈发得慢了。“北京还是和我上一次离开的时候一模一样，永远这么忙。”亚瑟说。  
“呵，确实和你走的时候没什么区别。”王耀吐出一口烟圈，“就是越来越堵了。”他见前方还有老长一段的车辆，索性熄了火撑着手靠在窗边抽着烟。他抬头看了一眼后视镜，后视镜里倒映出来的亚瑟还在看着旁边繁忙的街道，突然笑了出来：“我本以为你会问我那张邀请函是谁写的，结果你竟然和我谈起了北京的变化，真不知道是说你长大了还是一点都没变。”对自己在乎的事情永远要找一个话题去切入，还得等别人开口去提，这一点真是一点都没变。王耀抽着烟想。  
车里的温度有些高，亚瑟将自己的口罩拨到了下巴下，撑着头看着前座的王耀：“那么，那张东西是谁写的呢？”他昂起下巴看着王耀，“总不可能是你写的吧，你会写这么弱智的东西来激我吗？”  
前面的车动了，王耀摁灭了手中还有半截的香烟，操控着方向盘跟上了前面车的步子。王耀冷笑了一声：“我怎么可能写这么弱智的东西，八成是底下新招进来的小助理写的玩意，我当时太忙了，就把邀请你这事交给底下的人了，谁想到会写这么弱智的东西。”王耀翻了个白眼：“那姑娘在你和琼斯还在一起的时候就是琼斯的唯粉，似乎不太待见你，别往心里去，到时候我去敲打敲打就是了。”  
亚瑟撇过头去，看着窗外变换得飞快的景色：“我本来就没放在心上。”车内突然因为这句话突然安静了下来，英国人靠在车窗上，突然问道：“那么，邀请我来参加这次演唱会的，是你的意思呢，还是……”  
“是琼斯的意思。”王耀熟练地将车倒进车位里，机场离他们要去的酒店并不远，两人很快就到了目的地。“琼斯可是点名让我来请你，估计自己拉不下这个脸吧。”王耀熄了火，坐在车里没动，又从口袋里抽出一根烟点燃抽了起来。  
亚瑟像是没听见王耀的话一样，自顾自地打开了车门准备下车。“你带我来这里干什么。”他指了指面前的摩天大楼，“我今晚上住这里是吗？”他打开了后备车厢，将自己的行李箱拿了出来。  
“不是。”  
“那是什么？”  
王耀靠在车门前抽完了一根烟，伸手接过了亚瑟的行李箱大步走进了面前这栋摩天大楼里，他对亚瑟的解释是：  
“走吧，有个老熟人迫不及待想见你了。”  
他冲亚瑟晃了晃手机，英国人并没有看清楚王耀手机上那条短信的内容，但他看清楚了来信人的备注——阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。  
亚瑟抬起头望着面前高耸入云的摩天大楼，心里突然开始慌了起来。刚来到北京就要和那个男人见面了……吗？

房间内的阿尔弗雷德今天不知道多少次低头看着手中的手机，似乎一直在等着某人的消息一样，使得给他做造型的小姑娘也跟着好奇了起来。她在阿尔弗雷德数不清的第多少次低头的时候凑到他的身旁，小声问道：“Jones哥一晚上在看什么啊，在等女朋友的短信？”  
阿尔弗雷德听到造型师的凑过来的声音飞速地将自己的手机收了起来，脸瞥到一旁，故作随意的样子。“没有，只是在想王耀怎么还不回来。”他说。  
“哦——”小姑娘意味深长地哼了一声，她可听琼斯的助理说了，大明星的经纪人出去接的人是阿尔弗雷德很重要的人，和家人一样重要，不是自己的对象还会是什么人呢。小姑娘笑了笑，揶揄道：“我们都懂得，都懂得，只是在想王耀哥什么时候回来，绝对不是惦记王耀哥接的那个人。”  
“就你知道得多，不说话没人那你当哑巴。”阿尔弗雷德辩解道，“我在等王耀回来确定行程而已，根本不知道你说的对象是什么。”  
就算要给他冠上个名分，也是前任了。阿尔弗雷德翻了个白眼，将刚刚放进去的手机拿了出来，编辑了一条短信发给了王耀。  
小姑娘见阿尔弗雷德这个样子，顿时也不敢说话了，像是那句话戳中了面前人的雷区一样，闭上了嘴老老实实给阿尔弗雷德做造型。  
王耀带着亚瑟一进来就看到这副光景：不知道是谁惹了琼斯大明星生气，他一个人气鼓鼓地坐在那儿泄愤一般的戳着可怜的手机屏幕，造型师战战兢兢地给他做着造型，整个房间内都弥漫着一股诡异的低气压。  
见王耀带着人走进来阿尔弗雷德眼皮抬都没抬一下：“回来了。”  
不是疑问句，是肯定句。  
王耀听他这话觉得有些好笑，不知道先前人都到楼下了还发短信来催的人是谁。他把身后裹得严严实实的亚瑟拽到自己前面，指着人笑道：“你要的人我给你带来了，你可别生气了，真是惯得你的少爷脾气。”他伸手冲阿尔弗雷德身后的造型师招招手：“明天我再来和你确认演唱会的行程，你心心念念的人来了，你们叙叙旧吧。对了亚瑟，今天来不及开放了，住琼斯那吧。”说完这话，王耀便飞快地领着人出门了，留下阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟两人大眼瞪小眼。  
亚瑟明显来的很急，并且能看出他情绪上的抗拒，从进房间到现在连眼睛上的墨镜都没摘下来过。他觉得很热，不知道是面对阿尔弗雷德才有这种感觉还是因为室内的暖气打的太足了。亚瑟站在离阿尔弗雷德很远的地方看着他，阿尔弗雷德长大了不少，十年过去了，容貌却一点都没变，还是第一次见面时的样子。  
“你……还好吗？”亚瑟哑着嗓子问道。室内的暖气明明开的很足，两人都在冒着汗，却觉得现在的室温如同十二月北京的寒风一样。  
“挺好的。”阿尔弗雷德无所谓地答道，看起来满不在乎的样子。他站起身来，冲在门口僵直站着的英国人道：“坐吧，我给你冲杯咖啡。”

亚瑟已经很久没有没有这种经历了，和阿尔弗雷德和平的待在同一个房间里，坐着一块聊聊天，对方还亲手为他冲了一杯口味极佳的咖啡。  
“给你，暖和暖和。”阿尔弗雷德端着刚刚冲好的咖啡递到了亚瑟的手中，后者楞了一下，显然没想到阿尔弗雷德会真的为他再一次冲咖啡。原本只以为是对方的客套话，结果现在真的递到手边了亚瑟却不好意思去接下这杯冒着热气的咖啡了。  
“拿着吧。”阿尔弗雷德将杯子塞到了亚瑟的手中，自己端着杯子坐回了原位。亚瑟看着手中这杯热气腾腾的咖啡有些不知所措，他在阿尔弗雷德去冲咖啡的空闲里将风衣、围巾和口罩这些御寒的服饰一一摘下，此刻穿着米色毛衣坐在房间里，在暖黄色的灯光照耀下，他棱角分明的脸庞显得柔和了不少；不过他仍然没有摘下墨镜，似乎在畏惧着和阿尔弗雷德目光直接对视上。  
阿尔弗雷德靠在座位上，目光时不时地往亚瑟的身上瞟。“北京很冷吧，比伦敦冷多了。”房间里的气氛有些过于安静，阿尔弗雷德见亚瑟望着手中的咖啡愣愣的出神，他突然笑了一声，开口问道：“你在北京还习惯吗？”  
“挺好的。”亚瑟摘了墨镜，露出那双好看的眼睛。他低头看着杯中被搅拌出小旋涡的咖啡，突然笑了一下：“北京的冬天当然比不上伦敦，更加比不上悉尼。”  
“所以我为什么要在冬天来北京找罪受呢？”亚瑟抬起头，祖母绿色的眼睛望着坐在他不远处的阿尔弗雷德，嘴角勾起一个好看的弧度，他又问了一遍：“你说我为什么要来呢。”  
阿尔弗雷德与亚瑟对视上，后者穿着米色毛衣端着咖啡冲他笑的模样，让阿尔弗雷德想到了十年前自己十九岁的冬天。  
十年前的亚瑟，二十岁的亚瑟。


End file.
